StarDust Children
by Regency
Summary: On Perm. Hiatus


Title: StarDust Children,  
  
Author: ParkermCarter,  
  
Rating: R,  
  
Pairing: Sam/Jack UST, Friendship. Sam/Jack/Daniel/Teal'c Friendship,   
  
Category: Violence, Swearing, Drama, Friendship,  
  
Posting: Not without my permission,  
  
Summary: A mission to a foreign world leads Colonel Jack O'Neill into a battle for the minds and souls of that world's children, no to mention his own,  
  
Status: WIP,  
  
Author's Notes: Challenge #1,883 (Added May 15, 2002)  
  
You know how in "Rite Of Passage", Cassie mentioned how Jack wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be?? I was wondering, what would happen if on a mission, Jack outsmarted both Daniel AND Sam??   
  
Submitted by Sugar'n'Spice ,  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
SG-1 had just stepped from the wormhole onto P97-F568. This world had been first visited by SG-3. SG-3 had been caught in a bit of a misunderstanding landing three of that team's number and ultimately all four in the infirmary. That eventually led to SG-1, the Stargate premier team, being assigned to that world. Little did their leader, Colonel Jack O'Neill, know that he would be changed forever.  
  
  
  
Jack's POV  
  
From the moment I heard that we were taking over his mission for SG-3, I've felt like this was a bad idea. I feel like this is a bad idea as I stand here on this planet, now. Something ain't quite right about this place. And I've never even been here. Maybe it's instincts or maybe it's that thing that mama said I'd get one day. Starlinnse. The absolute silence of stars. The moments of complete oblivion and absolute chaos. In those moments only the Knowing few could hold a world together. My mother had been one of the Knowing, a soul reader. In the time of the last Starlinnse, my mother had little help in holding the world together. Every generation there are less of the Knowing and more of the Unknowing. Charlie had been one of the Knowing. I'd trained him myself even though my own Knowledge had yet to reveal itself. I refuse to believe I am of the Unknowing. My mother, had herself told me that I had the Knowledge, but that it would not reveal itself for a long while. Maybe, just maybe, it's time for me to know something.  
  
I snap back to reality when Sam… I mean Carter shakes me and says my name. "Colonel O'Neill, sir? Are you all right?" I nod absently.   
  
"Yeah, Carter, I'm all right. How 'bout you? You doing good?"   
  
"Yes, sir. I'm fine"   
  
"You secure the area already?"   
  
"Yes, sir. We're just waiting for you, sir." I nod silently.   
  
"Which way we going, Major?"   
  
"Southeast, sir. The MALP and UAV indicated signs of civilization, though it seems that whoever they were, they deserted this place long ago."   
  
"Hmmm. I'm not so sure," I mutter to myself.   
  
"What was that, sir?" I shake my head.   
  
"Nothing you need to worry about, Sam." Now she's really looking at me funny.   
  
"Oh…kay, sir." I follow Carter's lead. Daniel's behind me, and Teal'c is watching our sixes. I can't shake this feeling of silent panic I keep getting.  
  
Our pace is slower than normal. Maybe it's just me, but I think they all feel my apprehension. Teal'c is a little more watchful, Carter is a little more alert, and Daniel is little less Daniel. All in all, we're perfectly in tuned to each other. And when one of us feels like there's something wrong, we all feel like there's something wrong.  
  
After over six hours of careful hiking, we approach the ruins the MALP and UAV picked up. From my amateur perspective, the ruins seem fairly new. I'd say an early Earthan Period. I haven't the slightest idea what Earthan means, but that what this seems like to me. Daniel's immediately drawn to the sight, like a moth to a flame. I can just hear him narrating the recording, as he walks in awe of the sight before him. Dead to the world. *Sigh* As always.   
  
"Daniel, what can you tell us about this place?"   
  
"It's a from Earth, most definitely, just not from a period I recognize."   
  
"I may be wrong, but it looks Earthan to me." He turns to me with a curious expression on his face.   
  
"Earthan? I don't think I'm familiar with that period."   
  
"Well, let me see what I can come up with. It was a period during the Dark Ages." Now he's really interested.   
  
"And?"   
  
"Curious, aren't we?"   
  
"Jack." Now he's getting exasperated. Better give him what he wants.   
  
"Like I said, it was a period during the Dark Ages. As you already know, science was a serious taboo at that time." He nods.   
  
" But witchcraft was in a serious upswing. There were more confirmed witches or sorcerers during that time than any other." He seems like he's not sure whether to believe me or not.   
  
"Are you serious, or are you joking?"   
  
"I'm very serious. I learned about this period long ago. I just remembered it now." He nods his belief and adjusts his ever-falling glasses.   
  
"Tell me more about this, Earthan Period." I shrug.   
  
"Okay. The Earthan Period was a time of great discovery for all would be witches and sorcerers. They learned that there was great power to be had in the field of witchcraft. They also learned that to have that power they would have to step out of society's limelight. All associated with witchcraft were deeply ridiculed as being crazy or daft. Though they were treated poorly by society, the Wiccan community stuck together and commended, rewarded, and cherished their own, by practically making them royalty. They used what rare history records they had and found the Greek period. they took that and extrapolated various elements of various cultures, before adding their own finishing touches. And voila! You have the Earthans. And their culture." Daniel looks intrigued. He looks ready to ask another question when Carter comes up.   
  
"I have most of my samples, sir. What have you found?"   
  
"Well, Sam, we've found just what you see, basically. Thanks to Jack, I may be able to figure out exactly who these people are and why they left. I was just about to ask Jack something. Jack, did these Earthans have a language or dialect?" I nod.   
  
"Starliss." He looks at me for clarification. Sam looks between us, obviously confused.   
  
"Wait. Daniel, why are you asking the Colonel for information? You're the anthropologist/archeologist. He's just the Colonel."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Sorry, sir."   
  
"If it wasn't for Jack, I wouldn't even have a basis to start with. According to Jack, this appears to be of the Earthan Period. I've never heard of this Period, but I was never really all that interested in the Dark Ages, from which that culture seems to have originated. Jack give me an example of this, Starliss. Am I right?" I nod.   
  
"Amone ñatui erge crotuinije." Daniel was analyzing my pronunciation, my tone, hell, the words themselves.   
  
"I have no idea what you said, Jack." I let my lips twitch.   
  
"Amone ñatui erge crotuinije: I knew you wouldn't understand."   
  
"Oh. Let's give it another go." Before we can get around to that, Teal'c runs to us to let us know that we have company. We, including Daniel, fall into formation. Me and Teal'c on the outside and Daniel and Carter on the inside. Daniel is standing with us, because he doesn't even know where to start as far as communicating goes.   
  
"Daniel, go."   
  
"Jack, if you're right, then I don't even know where to start."   
  
"Daniel, just try. You'll think of something." He heaves a deep sigh.   
  
"We are peaceful explorers from Earth. Human explorers." Good going on the Human thing, Dannyboy.   
  
"We mean you no harm." They start talking and Daniel looks most definitely confused.   
  
"Jack, you may be better suited to communicate with them than I am." I sigh now. I nod to him.   
  
"Fall back, Daniel." He doesn't argue. I step forward.   
  
" Who are you?" I need them to talk to see if I can grasp their dialect.   
  
"Tamoné res useslamisckh preamns. Who are you intruders?" This is a reasonably easy dialect. The same one I spoke to Daniel just moments ago. I know I should speak to them, but that nagging feeling is back. I'm split with indecision for a moment. I decide to speak.   
  
"Casrwun bnimop sarehje lahmnk tuc Earth. Fjnhit lahmnks. We are peaceful travelers from Earth. Human Travelers." They understand me. Good. I think. That feelings back again. I don't like to ignore my instincts, but my fears can't seem to find a basis for themselves.  
  
I introduce the team. "Hes Doctor Daniel Jackson, shey sen bechlé Major Samantha Carter tuinecl y mi sanlerr, Teal'c reg nuth Teal'c. He's Daniel Jackson, she is my friend Major Samantha Carter, an officer and my second, Teal'c is well Teal'c." They're waiting impatiently for a translation. Daniel especially. He's not used to being on the other side of the language barrier.   
  
" Daniel, they're the Earthans or at least their descendants. There hasn't been a genuine Earthan here in well over seven centuries. They're excited to see us."  
  
" But, sir, none of us are Earthans." I'm almost inclined to agree, until a piece of information reaches the forefront of my mind.   
  
"Maybe, maybe not."   
  
I turn back to the band of people. They're beautiful you could say. They have pale, yet tan skin. It almost seems translucent; opaque-like. Their eyes remind me of my mothers. Dark, clingy, hypnotic. Their hair varies a little. Some have my mother's red hair, some dark raven tresses. One person stands out above, but below the rest. A little girl stands alone off to the side. I turn to her and crouch down.   
  
"Hi." She doesn't understand. " Habesh netru belou. I am a traveler." I point to myself. She points to me.   
  
"Dacka." I correct her.   
  
"Jack."   
  
"Dacka."   
  
"Jack."   
  
"Dick."   
  
"Dacka's fine." She grins triumphantly. Oh, she's good. She points to herself.   
  
"Morhaine."   
  
"Morhaine." She nods, happy I got it the first time.  
  
Morhaine is different. Her skin is like Carter's, pale plainly. Her hair is darkly blonde. She could be Carter's daughter, except for the eyes. Those are plainly Earthan eyes.   
  
"This is amazing. Daniel their language hasn't changed in the slightest since the Dark Ages. You do know what that means, don't you Daniel?"   
  
Daniel feeling a bit back in his element answered, "That there's been little to no foreign cultural interaction between them and any other people since they've been here. " I nod in agreement.   
  
"Exactly."  
  
Morhaine takes my hand. "Havme terln, por favorty. Come with me, please."   
  
"Lanitras. Sure." I follow her as if in a trance. She's leading me towards a forest. Trees, more trees.  
  
The forest floor is silent. There are no sounds. There's a strange light filtering through the treetops. You know that dust you used to watch when you were little. You know the kind that you could only see in a beam of sunlight on really sunny days. Fairy dust is what my mama used to call it. Something magical that touches you in a certain way. That's what's in the beams. I feel it as the tiny dust particles land in my eyes, but it doesn't hurt. I look around to realize that Morhaine is gone, but I'm not concerned. I start to hear laughing, giggling everywhere, then helpless screams. They mingle and converge, becoming one and two sounds all at once. There are little girls and boys much like Morhaine running all around towards and away from me. They're so confused, lost, afraid. They're lonely and sad. They miss their families and each other. They're doomed to an eternity of constant running, their feet never stopping, hearts always beating away the days and nights, tears on porcelain cheeks, hair flying in the wind. Close calls, but no cigars. Always running from themselves and each other. Always praying for a freedom they can't seek. Always hoping to sleep.  
  
I fall to my knees as their pain fills my heart and head. It's scary and overwhelming. I softly close my eyes and put myself in a pure state of understanding. They need me to give them peace, just peace. Something some spend their whole lives trying to attain only to find that it can only truly be attained at the moment of death. Not for these children. I gasp as the full extent of their misery is presented to me. I feel my knees buckle under the imaginary weight of their souls. I land in the soft, patchy grass. It seems to wrap around me and keep me warm. I hear tiny, accented little voices whispering in my ear. Some talking inanely, others pleading and begging, more asking questions. The voices are soft and careful. There's one though. One that's bigger, stronger, more dangerous. They try to shield me from it, while inwardly praying I'll hear it anyway. I do. It's the loudest, but the lowest. It's what scares the rest.   
  
" Habeer zemphra y erad us no thera. Leave here and dare you not return."   
  
I mentally respond," Juim saleer teram, fajir tyil the children res rea lomhnk. Y reyven peace. Hefa evael reme calla. I will not rest, until the children are brought home. And given peace. Nor will I leave. "   
  
I feel this horrifyingly incredible pressure against my chest. My breath doesn't leave, because it can't escape. All I can make sense of now is the treetops above me and the ethereal sunlight filtering through onto me. I can hear them calling me, calling my name. I hear Teal'c. Quiet, strong, stoic Teal'c. Daniel. Articulate, soft-spoken Daniel. Sam. Sweet, intelligent, beautiful, compassionate, caring Sam. I hear them, my team. I reach out to Sam mentally.   
  
'Help me Sam, please.' She reaches back.   
  
'Colonel, where are you, sir?' I can't feel anything or even sense the sunlight anymore. I close my eyes and drift softly.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Six Hours Later  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I feel tender, urgent hands attempting to shake me from my endless sleep. I'm so lost and scared like the children. Their voices are whispering to me in my ears.   
  
" Mavla tyi, Dacka. Us tun mavla. Uses inecles res turentulasi fining ta us. Ter res deracs ta us. Us tun mavla. Wake up, Dacka. You must wake. Your companions are urgently searching for you. They are worried for you. You must wake." I feel a sudden smack on the cheek.   
  
"Mavla, Dacka! Wake, Jack!"   
  
" Vas amavla! Vas amavla! I'm awake! I'm awake!" I sit up, upsetting the grass cradling me warmly. I hear more voices.   
  
"Colonel O'Neill, sir. Where are you?"   
  
"O'Neill."   
  
"Jack, where are you?"   
  
I, with the encouragement of the voices in my head pull myself to my feet and just barely keep my balance. I lean up against a tree to catch my breath. I look around, completely disoriented. I began to stumble towards what looks like a break in the tree line. I break through the branches.   
  
"Jack!" It's Daniel. "Sam, Teal'c! It's Jack!"  
  
They help me towards wherever they've made camp. I'm laid down onto my ready sleeping bag.   
  
"Sir, are you all right?" I nod, wary of my sensitive state.   
  
"Jack, where did you go and where's that little girl that went with you?"   
  
"I went into the woods and Morhaine was gone and I was alone."   
  
"What happened out there, sir?"   
  
"A lot, Major. A lot. "   
  
"Sir, this is going to sound very strange, but I swear to any real god there is that I heard you in my head, thinking to me. "   
  
"You did."   
  
"I did?" I nod.   
  
"Yeah." I began to drift again, Sam's face is left my only anchor.   
  
"Sir? Are you tired? I'll leave so you can sleep." I don't want her to leave me alone with the voices.   
  
"Sam, please don't leave me alone, again."   
  
She looks at me a bit strangely, before responding, "It's okay, sir. I won't leave you."   
  
She reaches up brushes my messy hair away from my forehead.   
  
"You don't have to worry about ever being alone again, because I will never willingly leave your side, Jack O'Neill."   
  
I don't release my anchor, but I loosen my hold on consciousness and let the beckoning darkness engulf me.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Twelve Hours Later  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I feel tendrils of consciousness lashing out at me. I don't grasp at them for I fear of what wakefulness shall bring this morning. A gentle hand pushes the hair away from my forehead again. I've felt that gesture many times in my partly restful, partly restless sleep. Carter…Sam. She stayed with me. I stir a bit, but I don't fully awaken.   
  
"Colonel…Jack, you awake?" I open my eyes to my dark tent.   
  
"Sam?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm here. I haven't gone anywhere. You thirsty? Hungry?" I barely manage a nod. She puts a canteen to my lips and I follow her unspoken instructions. Slow sips.   
  
"You think you could eat a little bit?" I start to nod, but the memory of those children's misery is still too fresh in my mind to attempt eating. I shake my head.   
  
"Maybe later, okay?" Her eyes flash with concern, but she accepts my answer with only a parting remark as she exits the tent.   
  
"You'll have to eat at some point during the journey back to the 'Gate. It's gonna take a lot of what little energy you have just to sit up, much less trek twenty miles back to the Stargate." I wince as I recall the long hike up here. If it was slow going when I thought something was wrong, now that I know something is wrong it's gonna take three times as long to get home.   
  
I find myself confused, again. "Carter, why exactly are we heading home?"  
  
"Well, you're sick and you need Janet and it would make me feel so much better. Please, sir. Go for me, if not for yourself. Please." Damn her for what she does to me and how she makes me feel.   
  
"All right, Carter. I'll go, but I have to come back." She begins to protest. "There's no one else who can speak the language. No one. I'm needed here, Sam. You know that." She nods and begins to exit again. "I'm doing this for you, Sam. I'd do anything for you." She stops just outside the tent flaps, her face at an angle to this planet's sun.   
  
I can just make out her lips moving and can just hear her say, "I know you are and I would too…Jack." The moment passes as we remember who we are and our positions in the ChoC (Chain-of-Command).  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Jack's POV  
  
We've just begun what is to be a twenty mile hike back to the 'Gate. Sam…Carter's finally talked me into eating something after the guilt-trip of a lifetime.   
  
Flashback  
  
"Sir, please eat. If you don't eat, I won't eat and I'll collapse on the ramp and die of heat, starvation, and dehydration because you wouldn't eat with me and I refused to eat alone." Then, she pouted. I sighed, and she knew it was a done deal.   
  
"Now, sir, eat your MREs. They're good for you."   
  
"No, they're not and I don't want 'em."  
  
"Eat, them, Colonel."  
  
"No, and you can't make me, you big, fat meanie."  
  
"You think I'm fat?" Her bottom lip trembled and her big blue eyes glistened.   
  
"I'm never eating again. I'm fat. You said I was fat. No more eating, because I'm a big, fat cow." Oh, hell, I went and made her anorexic.  
  
"You're not fat, you're slim and beautiful, and I'll eat, but only if you eat."   
  
She looked at me slyly and said, "Okey-dokey. Let's eat." I sighed again. I've been had in the worst way.  
  
"You just guilt-tripped me in a serious way, didn't you?" Your only answer was the cutest little smile.  
  
Present  
  
That's Carter for you. Execute mission objective by any means necessary. Can't believe Carter would do that? Believe it.  
  
Carter's in the lead with me being sick and she being next in line. Daniel and I are in the middle, for safety reasons. Because one, Danny's a jinx. Two, I'm possessed with an alien knowledge, again, and three, Danny's a jinx. No one else knows about two yet, but I suspect that Carter is drawing up a theory on the odd situations I'm finding myself in and the incredible solutions I've come up with to get out of them. It's only a matter of time.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Four Hours Later  
  
Jack's POV  
  
It's been four and twenty minutes since we began our in my opinion premature journey back to the 'Gate and we've gone exactly four miles and twenty feet. Daniel's always stopping to look at something and I in turn have to explain to him what it is before he unsuccessfully tries to find out himself. With Carter being officially in charge in my currently 'ill' state of mind, Daniel could get away with murder as long as he commits it while she takes her soil and such samples.   
  
I'm gonna ask Carter, how much farther to the 'Gate? Even though I already know, I feel like asking. Someone else beats me to it.  
  
"Sam, how much farther until we get to the 'Gate? I need to analyze some of the artifacts I found when we were searching for Jack."  
  
"About fifteen miles more, but General Hammond is due to check in about an hour and a half to check out the status of our search for the Colonel. You can have you lab assistants ready any materials you might need for your return." Daniel nods and goes back to studying his 'rocks'. Danny rocks. That was kinda funny. Gotta remember that one.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
An Hour and A Half Later  
  
Jack's POV  
  
We stop for a rest and a snack. We can just make out the 'Gate activating just over the gently sloping hills of Hadreidias Ascending. What a name, right? I thought so too, but Earthans were always a bit strange, if you get what I'm saying.  
  
"Major Carter, this is General Hammond, please respond."  
  
"General Hammond this is Major Carter."  
  
"Major, good to talk to you."  
  
"Likewise, sir."  
  
"From the sound of your voice, I take it it's safe to assume that you've found Colonel O'Neill safe and sound and you're bringing him back in one piece?"  
  
"Well, sir, I have some concerns about the Colonel's current health." She's looking at wearily, as if expecting me to object. I'm sick, I don't care.  
  
"I'm sick and I wanna go home. Take me." Carter's looking more concerned than ever.  
  
"He needs to see Janet, sir. He is not well. At all. He's just admitted that he was sick and said that he wanted to go home."  
  
"Bring him home, Major." The General sounds concerned.  
  
"Aye, aye, sir."  
  
"Quit looking at me like I'm gonna suddenly keel over in front of you. I'm fine." *Sudden chill* I feel that voice again. I don't hear it, I just feel it. I shiver all over and shake my head to clear away the lingering voices.   
  
Sam's looking at me like I'm on my deathbed.  
  
"I am fine, Sam. Just fine. No need to worry." My head is beginning to throb. I lean up against the nearest tree to regain my bearings. "Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, would you mind if we set up camp here, just for the night or day, or whatever? I'm starting to feel a little um…ill." I close my eyes to rest them, but I don't open them again. If I was still conscious with my eyes open, I'd see the ground and my teammates rushing up to meet me.  
  
Vision  
  
I'm standing in the middle of the forest again and the sounds of the children have begun again, but louder this time. There's a familiar voice out there, somewhere.   
  
"Mom? Is that you?" Of course that's not mom. Mom's been dead damn near thirty years. Dad too. I shake my head and try to analyze situation. What's to analyze? I'm here, again. How? Why?  
  
" Saucbe, Ien taubre us zemphra. Because, I brought you here." That's mom's voice. Even after twenty or more years I'd know it anywhere.   
  
"Pavra? Mama?"  
  
" Se, Dacka? Yes, Jack?" I can hear the smile in her voice.  
  
" Us es tegging a ckic toy tuk this? You're getting a kick out of this?"  
  
"Let's talk in English." I nod in agreement.  
  
"All right. Why am I here?" There's a contemplative silence.  
  
"Because you're needed. You know that. You told Samantha so."  
  
"No, I mean, why am I here, right now?" I know you can get it, mom. Come on.  
  
"In this vision?"  
  
"Yah? Helloooo?"  
  
"Don't be a smart ass, Jonathon. I may be dead, but I can still drop you." She's right about that one.  
  
"What's going on on this planet, mom? I keep seeing things and hearing voices."   
  
"It's finally happening for you, sweetheart. You finally know."   
  
"Cool. What do I do now?"  
  
"You follow those natural instincts of yours. One important thing, you MUST do is: protect Samantha." Protect Carter? Why?  
  
"Protect Sam? Why? I'd like to protect her, but she can protect herself. She's said so, I'm sure you've heard."  
  
"I have, but she can't protect herself from the things you can protect her from. She, along with the rest of your team and others, will be very instrumental to the future of the Ancient's empire. You already know why." I nod.  
  
"Yes, mom. I know." She's smiling again. So am I.  
  
" We are very proud of you, son."  
  
"We?"  
  
"We. Your father, me, and Charlie." I let out a full grin. "You are forgiven by us. Now, you must forgive yourself, for the children. Remember, we're proud and we love you."  
  
"I love you too, mom, dad, Charlie." I feel a heavy weight lifted from my shoulders. They forgive me, and I'll forgive myself someday, but it'll take time.  
  
Present  
  
I can't believe this. I passed out. I swooned like a damned schoolgirl. I'm never gonna live this down. My eyes are still closed. They were. Someone's prying my eyelids open and shining a light into them. I bolt upright and off the stretcher in the 'Gate room.   
  
"Jeez, Doc. I woulda opened up if you'd just asked first. " Half the room looks scared stiff. "What are you guys looking at?" The Doc steps forward.  
  
"Colonel, you've been completely unresponsive for the last six hours and suddenly you're responsive, up and jumping. So, forgive us if we're a bit startled to see you up and around." Oops. Six hours. It didn't feel like six hours. Felt more like half an hour, maybe.  
  
"Are you guys sure it was six hours? It only felt like half and hour, maybe, to me." Of course they're sure, they carried you the rest of the remaining sixteen miles and however many feet.  
  
"We're sure, Colonel. We carried you back every step of the way. It was no easy task." complains Carter.  
  
"All right. So you're sure. I can walk the rest of the way to the infirmary. Thank you. " Janet looks surprised that I've agreed to go. Hell yeah, I've agreed to go. I wanna know what's wrong with me.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Forty-five Minutes Later  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I just got a complete physical examination. Nothing wrong so far. My eyesight is better than 20/20, my reflexes are lightning fast, and my hearing hasn't gone out yet. Bet I didn't know that one. Do'h.  
  
" Hey, Doc can I guy get a discharge over here. I'm gonna get grumpy if I don't get my nap (beauty rest)."  
  
"Colonel, you're already grumpy." I look to her and mumble.   
  
"Napoleonic power monger." She's glaring at me something awful. "Sorry. Grumpy." She nods in complete agreement with me. "Is there anything at all wrong with me? Anything that justifies my still being here after more than half an hour?" She answers.  
  
"There's elevated activity in your temporal lobe that has me a bit concerned. But other than that, you're free to go." Yes! Finally. A shower! Never have I ever been so enthusiastic about bathing.  
  
I damn near skip to the locker room. It's the mens'. Yes. It is totally my week. First, there's a language Daniel can't speak, but I can. Then, I begin to 'know' things. I get to talk to my mother and find that I'm supposed marry Sam and that no one that counts up there is angry at me anymore. I'm feeling pretty damned light.  
  
Off to the shower I go.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Thirty Minutes And A Shower Later  
  
The Briefing Room  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I sit down and listen in on Daniel's view of the mission. Boy, does he have a flair for the dramatic. And I'm a doodlin'. Doodlin' little fair haired children, who all look like Sam. They're all cute. Because they all look like Sam. Eva Jessica, Melanie Jaiden, Jacob Thomas, Daniel George, and Carter Delaney. Lots of little Carter babies. 3 girls, 2 boys. Daniel isn't talking anymore. He's reading the names under each picture over my shoulder.   
  
"Eva Jessica, Melanie Jaiden, Jacob Thomas, Daniel George, and Carter Delaney. 3 girls and 2 boys. You're gonna name one of your kids after me?" I drop my head into my hands.  
  
"Not if I don't have anymore." Spare me, Daniel. Please.  
  
"Daniel George O'Neill. Doesn't sound too bad. Now, Carter Delaney O'Neill. Sam must love that one. " Carter's looking very triumphant.  
  
"Sir, I have no reservations about you naming one of your kids after me. I think that's very cool."  
  
"Good, I just hope you'll be saying that when there are two Carter's running around the house." They all freeze and try to ascertain if I really meant to say what I said.  
  
'Yeah, I said it and I'm glad I said it.'  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Jack's POV  
  
"Come on, Doc. Let me go on a mission. I'll be grateful forever. Please, pretty lady, doctor, ma'am?" I pout.  
  
"I don't wanna do this, but I'm sure you'll find some way to go without my clearing you and that would piss me off, royally. So, I'll clear you."  
  
"Yes!" I pump my fist in the air, enthusiastically.   
  
"This time, Colonel. This time. Now, get out of my infirmary."  
  
" Yes, ma'am." I hop off the bed and jog for the door, stopping just outside. I stick my head back in and say, "And, uh, sorry about Napoleonic Power Monger thing. I was out of line and it was uncalled for. You were just doing what you were trained to do, your job. Thanks." She looks surprised at the sentiment.  
  
"No problem, Colonel. Just try not to get hurt so often or so severely anymore." I give her a look.  
  
"You don't know how much easier said than done that is. Doesn't matter anyway. SG-1, nor you will have to do this for much longer."  
  
"What makes you say that, sir?"  
  
"I just have my suspicions that our problems will soon be over. That's all." I wink at her and mosey on out of there.  
  
I walk down the corridor to the lift and swipe my security card in the keycard slot and wait for the doors to open. Now, where do I want to go? My future wife's lab or Daniel's? Sam it is. I enter the elevator and push for level 18. Hope Carter's not busy.  
  
I step out of a lift and bound towards Carter's lab. I stop at the door and peer in at the beautiful woman working at the workbench. She has her head tipped down, but I can just hear those gears turning rapidly in her head. Man, I love her. A lot.  
  
I, using every one of my stealthly abilties, sneak up behind her. I look over her shoulder to see what she's doing. She's isn't actually doing anything. She's sleeping…She was.  
  
"Unscheduled Gate Activation! Unscheduled Gate Activation!"  
  
We both jump and run for the Gate room. Carter gives me looks the whole way. She's wondering what the hell I was doing in her lab while she was asleep.  
  
"Carter, you snore. Did you know that?" Quit glaring at me like that.  
  
We skid into the 'Gate room as the General gives the order to open the iris.  
  
Representatives of Hadreidias Ascending come through the 'Gate. Daniel comes out of the woodworks to greet them. Carter and I come to stand next to him and Hammond.  
  
There are two women, a man, and a child. In unison they do some sort of position of respect. They cross their left legs behind their right legs; cross their left arms behind their backs; lay the fingertips of their right hands on the center of their foreheads and bowed their heads down.  
  
I bow my head down, but decline to do the rest of the bow.  
  
"Wea res zemphra to ees O'Neill. We are here to see O'Neill." Everyone looks at Daniel instinctively. He shrugs and looks at me.  
  
"All I got out of that was O'Neill." Cheeky bastard.  
  
"They said that they're here to see me."  
  
"Tes laugh to ees us, O'Neill. It's good to see you, O'Neill."  
  
"Tes laugh to ees usen, too. It's good to see you all, too." They nod. The General steps forward.  
  
"I'm General George Hammond, commander of this base."  
  
" Hes Henaral George Hammond, comandeis tuk this beis." The youngest looking woman came forward. Her dark burgandy hair was swooped up in a high bun with wavy tendrils hanging to her bare neck. She was clad in a white dress with a hood and a conservatively square neckline.  
  
"Laugh to emet us , Henaral George Hammond, comandeis tuk this beis." She's being cute. I can just tell.  
  
"Nice to meet you, General George Hammond, commander of this base." This taking a while. "Just llac hime Henaral o Henaral Hammond. Just call him General or General Hammond." She nods.  
  
" Ien Delila (Daleela) tuk Avrem, tuk the gih consel. Thes res mi associates y ah inecl tuk min. This reg Turam, mi trez asissta. " She gestures toward the only man in the group. He's less than average human height, average build. He nods his dark head and retakes his position.  
  
"I am Delila (Daleela) of Avrem, of the current high council. These are my associates and a friend of mine. This is Turan, my third assistant."  
  
"This reg Dala, mi heala y inecl. Shes reg mi mos thruthed."  
  
  
  
"This is Dala, my healer and friend. She is my most trusted." The shorter, dark-headed women pull her hood back to reveal an olive complexion and dark, gold-flecked eyes. She looked kind of like Janet with contacts. She nods and blinks and smirks a little.  
  
"Tes laugh to emet us, O'Neill. Thea nunca shuddup bouf us." Oh, I like her.  
  
"Colonel, what did she say?"  
  
"She said it was nice to meet me. And that they never shut up about me." I return my attention to our visitors. " Taverly to Earth. Welcome to Earth." They look around our gate room silently.   
  
  
  
The child at the obvious apex of the group speaks.  
  
"Your world outside of these walls is much more beautiful." Someone who speaks our language. Relief!  
  
"We'd like to think so, but it's purely a matter of opinion." She smiles, showing a perfect, but disturbed smile. Her eyes dip away from mine for an instant as something startles her. For that brief second I was taken back to my time in the woods. Her strawberry-blonde hair is captive in an intricate braid weaving around her scalp and down her neck and back. At the end of the braid was the end of an orange and pink bow braided into the braid and tied in a bow. She stood mature and tall out of what seemed to be more out of discipline than disposition. Freckles were sprinkled delicately across a straight plain, nose. her cheekbones were pale and high, but still so fragile. Her chin was angular like Carter's, but less sharp. Her eyes are alert and even a little fearful. She doesn't like this. Honey-brown eyes meet chocolate-brown eyes. I try to impose my strength onto her. 'You can do this. You have to. We have to.' She blinks slowly and nods in understanding. She pulls back broad, but bird-like shoulders and holds her head up.  
  
"We are the Hadreidies , descendants of the Earthans originating from…here I believe. " And of course, now Daniel will speak.  
  
"We are… well Humans. Welcome to Earth."  
  
"Your Colonel O'Neill has already welcomed us. Another welcome would be…redundant and annoying to me personally."  
  
Somebody's got a little bit of attitude.   
  
"But…thank you anyway." Daniel nods at her manners.  
  
Since, it seems that no one's gonna ask, I will.  
  
"What's your name?" She turns to me.  
  
"Rossilyn, but I am often called…Silyn." She's not telling the complete truth. Someone used to call her "Oh, Silly" for the o.ss.i.l.y. in her name, but now no one does, because whoever used to do that is forever running. I nod to her.  
  
"If we could proceed to the briefing room?" says the General. 


End file.
